Spirit- His only son
by Winterfeld135
Summary: Spirit's son Sako finds a life and love in the worst possible scenery, Civilization! Will he make the right decision on his life in the end? Read and find out! DISCLAIMER! I do not own spirit or any of the characters, this is just a harmless story, expressing my imagination towards a second spirit. Thanks for reading! Enjoy! :D (rated T just to be safe for possible fight scenes.)
1. Chapter 1: Sako

Spirit galloped along beside Rain. Wind in their manes as they galloped along side each other. They had just won their freedom back, andd they were with their herd. Esperanza galloped up beside spirit as he lessened his gallop until he was at a walk. He stopped, nuzzled his mother and nickered to her. She nickered back when she returned to the herd. Rain trotted over to him and nudged his cheek and he nickered. They were in a good stage of life.

Two years passed and the two had a beautiful colt, Sako. He was a beautiful light dun paint horse. Sako was spirits pride, his love. He worked so hard for his freedom, and now he would have it. Sako trotted alongside his mother in happiness. The entire herd was happy, until the terrible day came. Gunshots and screams were heard. Spirit screamed out and all of the horses ran. They dodged rocks, sticks, anything in the way, so they could escape. Spirit trailed in the back, making sure no horse was left behind. When they finally out ran the other horses, they stopped. Spirit knew they needed to leave this land, for otherwise they would be caught.

They left the area, now finding a new meadow, a new home. Sako grew into a tall yearling, standing at 17 hands. He loved to adventure, and Spirit would let him roam, for he trusted him. Little did spirit know, that one day Sako found a ranch. There were horses galloping, jumping over fences, and horses making tight turns around barrels. He was a bit amazed. One of the days he was there, a yearling mare was out in the field. She was a stunning, seductive, dart black mare with a pure white stripe running in a zig-zag down her petit face. She ran over to the stunned colt.

"Well, hello there!" she said with a happy go lucky voice.

"Uh.. Hi" He said with a smile.

"Where did you come from? Did you get out of your Paddock?" She asked confusedly

"Oh, Uh.. No. I live out on the plains."

"Wow! You are a wild horse?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes! You can put it that way, I guess."

And that was how Sako met Pigeon, or Pidge, as he liked to call her, and how he was about to turn his fathers efforts and hopes, up-side down.

**Hey! What do you think? Let me know! Yay! Anyone who hasn't watched Spirit should, good movie, and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

"Pigeon! Oh Pigeon! It's time to come inside now!" yelled Alek, Pigeons owner. Sako trotted into the trees and observed as the beautiful black mare ran to her boy. He was no more than 13. A couple moments later, Pidge was lead out of the building and into a corral like place, wearing strange things. He trotted so he could see her. The boy got on her, and started cantering her around. After a while, they leapt over a tall fence. She jumped with ease.

"Wow. Thats amazing!" Sako said to himself as he watched the boy give her a big hug. Just then he heard his father. He galloped out of the trees and over to spirit. "Hello father!"

"Hello Sako. Adventuring I see?" Spirit asked.

"Yes. These lands are truly beautiful!" he said enthusiastically.

"Indeed," said Spirit, as he nudged his son into the cave.

Winter was coming, and the weather was becoming colder. Sako visited Pidge every day, and they became quite fond of each other. One of the days, Spirit was conversing with Rain about moving the herd more south. When the herd was chased by the people, they went north. It would be hard to live in the cold conditions, so Spirit announced it one night. Sako and him talked after.

"But father, these lands are my home!" Sako exclaimed

"It is hard being a wild horse Sako, I get it, but it is just too dangerous. It is becoming too cold, even you said so yourself," Spirit said.

"I don't want to leave father! You cannot make me!" He yelled

"Yes. I can, and you will," Spirit said. He stomped his foot and went to the back of the cave.

Just then, Sako got an idea. An idea he had thought about for many days now. This way he would not have to leave Pidge. He lied down and thought, _As soon as the sun rises, I shall go to the farm. There I shall reveal myself, and live with her forever. I will never have to leave._ And so he slept until the sun crept up. When no one was awake, he quietly stood, loped out of the cave and galloped to the forest.

"Goodbye, Father," he said, and he raced off towards the ranch.


	3. Chapter 3: Alek

Once Sako made it through through half of the forested area, he noticed how it became harder and harder to say goodbye. It finally hit him that he was leaving his family. His mother, grandmother, his father, who he just realized would be crushed knowing he came to civilization. He began to re-think his plan, but he noticed he was still walking. He just went with it, walking slower and slower. Sako then stopped, and nearly turned around when he heard a farmiliar whinny. He trotted towards it when he was at the paddock fence.

"Well howdy thar Sako!" she said greeting him in her normal, happy tone.

"Hey Pidge," he said when he walked closer. He then decided what he was going to do. He could not leave her, not now, not ever. "I am joining your world. Any suggestions how?"

"Really? Once you are in you can't return, Sako," she said considerately.

He turned and looked at the woods, then turned his head back around. "I'm sure" he said with a nod.

"Alright-y then, follow me."

So he did. He followed her along the fence when they were near the front.

"Just go out there, act wild, and they will try to catch you," she said.

He trotted out and began eating grass when he spotted the people. He pretended not to notice, and before he knew it, he had a rope around his neck. He struggled lightly, letting them keep grip, then when they "_secured" _him in place, he did not budge. He was put in a stall and really did not like the confined space. _It's all okay, I will get used to it. This is for Pidge."_ he would say to himself to get his mind off of it.

People stood around his stall. No one really had an interest in taking on a now 17.3 hand yearling, but then there was the one voice.

"I'll take 'em" the voice called out. Then standing in front of his stall was Alek, and he couldn't be happier. He looked at the boy with wide eyes, ears pricked.

He snorted, and stood as the now about 15, probably 6 foot tall boy put a rope on his head, leading him to a round pen. He released Sako and drove him around until Sako was sweaty and hot. Then he walked to him, placed his hand on Sako's nose, and pat him.

Meanwhile..

Spirit awoke, hearing the chirping of birds. He stepped outside to feel the cooler air. When he stepped back in, he called everyone forward.

"It is time we depart. I want everyone in- wait... Where is Sako?"


	4. Chapter 4: A Feather with Essence

"Alright you, you've been good for me so far, so lets see if that continues." Alek told Sako as he approached him in the round pen. Sako was accustomed to people, for a man, Little Creek would visit and ride every so often. The only problem was the saddle. Alek walked over to him and slapped the saddle apon his back, quickly tightening the training girth, and getting the heck out of that pen. He was a smart boy to do so, for Sako went wild.

He bucked, kicked, raged and went on a rampage. He threw his massive body against the rails and ground, trying to get this foreign object lying on his dorsal stripe off! He ran in circles, when eventually he stopped. He still spooked when the stirrups smacked his sides, but he began grazing. Alek came and removed the saddle, giving the horse a pat. He trained him with a halter and a bridle, and over time, he was getting accustomed to it.

One of the days, Alek decided to do something wild. He borrowed his friends safety vest, consisting of thick layers of wool for protection, and a helmet. He walked to Sako and grabbed his long, dark mane, and swung himself over the horses back. He held to his mane for dear life, to realize he hadn't gone anywhere. He jutted his sides softly and he walked forward. Noticing something in his mane, he looked closer. He gasped and dismounted, leading Sako with him.

_Meanwhile.._

" I want everyone on the search. The sooner we find him, the sooner we leave."

Spirit had been saying this for days now. He was genuinely worried and galloped through trees, meadows, lakes, trying to find his son. He was giving up hope.

_Back at the ranch..._

"Hey Jackie! Look at what I found in my.. er.. This horses mane!" he sad excitedly, as he pulled out a white eagle feather.

"Wow! He's and indian horse!" she said with exasperation. "we should probably release him."

"Yeah.. I know." he said with a sad look

Sako realized what he was talking about and nickered, pushing his bug head closer to the boy's body. He was growing quite fond of the boy, and he loved having Pidge around, and he couldn't take the chance of leaving.

"I think he likes you, Alek!" Jackie said as she pushed him in the elbow.

"Yeah.. I know! Maybe we ought to let him stay." he said

"Well alright... But you ought to keep this to you and me kid." she said as she pointed to the feather.

"I know. Promise you wont tell Jackie?" he asked

"Promise. I gotta go work some horses. See you later!" she told him, as she kissed him.

Sako snorted.

"Oh.. Pfft you.." he said with a laugh as he pat his new horse. "Now what to call you.." he said as he looked over the feather. It was perfect. A true symbol of freedom. In the end there were letters scratched in. "S. A. K. O." he spelled. "I guess I will call you Sako then!" he said with a smile. Sako whinnied happily and nudged his face.

Alek lead Sako out to the paddock. "There. Go be with you're buddy." Alek told him as he let Sako in with Pidge. He ran to her and nuzzled her

"Hey! I'm here for sure now!" he said happily.

"Yay! I'm so happy!" she said as she returned his nuzzle and smiled.

He stood next to her and grazed, occasionally looking back up to Alek who was sitting on the fence with Jackelyn, or Jackie.

"Who is that girl, Pidge?" he asked her

"Oh, Jackie? She's my Alek's, well, they call it girlfriend I believe." she said with a chuckle.

"Ahh, that would explain a lot." he said as he took in a mouthful of grass.

"Yea. Her horse is Captain, who I am supposed to breed to, but I am refusing. He is not my type." she said with a shudder.

"Oh him?" he asked, looking over to the tall, muscular horse doing some sort of dance with his rider on top.

"Yes, and every self-centered inch of him too." she said with a snort.

"Feisty are we?" he asked her with a nudge.

"Shut up." she said, laughing.

So they ate, and enjoyed every minute of it, until Pidge was lead out for her schooling workout, and Sako grazed alone. He enjoyed the peace until a horse was let out with him, and nonetheless, it was Captain. Captain was a tall, muscular, dark black stallion, and just by his walk he understood the meaning of self-centered almost immediately. He continued to graze when the big horse was standing right in front of him.

"What were you doing with _my _mare?" he stomped his foot.

"And who do you think you are?" Sako replied.

"I am Captain, and you are a worthless wild-y that should not be here. You do not deserve to _know _Pidge, and she deserves better than you." He boasted

"And I imply that you are referring to your self centered, arrogant self and all of your pride to be better than me. I may add to one that a mare should be treated with respect, and not to be toyed with and used as property. You have no right to claim her, and based from prejudice, assume in all of your power she will have you. And with that, Sir, I rest my case." he said as he began trotting away. Just then a sharp pain ran through his leg. The horse had kicked him.

"Oh it's on big boy, Its on" Sako threatened to the horse, pinning his ears and sending a warning call, hoping someone, Alek, Jackie, anyone would hear and avoid the fight about to occur.


	5. Chapter 5: Ignorance and Idiocy

Sako reared angrily at the larger horse, feeling no threat of the large hooves crashing tword him with every kick. He continued to scream out his shrill yet strong whinny, sending warning.

"I really do not want to do this right now, so please stop, and as will I" Sako offered in a strong tone.

"Not until you step down kid" the large horse replied with anger.

"Fine, have it your way." he said with a rear as he struck a hoof out at the horse, hind leg throbbing and bleeding. The pain from the swift first kick of the horse was almost too much to bear. He would not give up though, for he had the pride of his father. He continued to dodge, then kick, then dodge, then bite. He repeated this pattern with unexpected twists and turns until his head throbbed with a headache. His leg was hurting him. When he saw the pretty mare galloping out in another field whinnying at them both he looked over at her. He lost his watch for one second, and then all went black.

"Ohhoahhhh..." Sako groaned as he lay in the field. He had just remembered that the truck had pulled out that morning and no one, other than horses, were around. He opened his crusty eyes and looked at the blood soaked grass. The lovely little filly was nickering and whinnying, trying to get his attention. He turned his head and looked at her, with another groan.

"Oh, Sako! Are you alright?! Did he hurt you? Oh... Oh poor Sako!" she said with a bit of cracking in her voice. She had her head over the fence that was connecting the field when a single tear fell. She galloped to the edge, galloped back, and with one swift push, she leapt off the ground and into the other field.

"Oh, Sako.. Please do speak! Don't do this! You are.. You will be alright..." she sobbed as she lied her head on the bleeding stallions mane.

Captain trotted over, almost trying to comfort her. She snorted, pinned her ears, and bit at him. He finally left them alone. She lied next to him and heard nothing but the occasional groan. She whimpered and sobbed in sorrow as she lied her head on his cut neck.

"Sako, do wake up, I...I love you." she said in a sad voice as her tears fell onto his red-stained buckskin paint coat. She stayed there until a truck rolled in.

"Sako!" Alek yelled, looking at his beat up, cut horse.

"Captain! What.. What have you done?!" Jackie yelled as she grabbed his halter. She walked him inside and put him in his stall, shutting the head door so he was on lockdown. She ran to the fence.

"Oh boy.." he said as he fell to his knees by his handsome paints head. He took the stallions red nose into his lap and then slid down next to his mare, Pigeon. He sat next to her, putting both arms around his throbbing body. Pidge put her head by his hands and they waited, quietly, silently waited until he would wake.

When he did wake, he did not stir. He lied in the grass and touched his nose Pidges. Alek was sitting on the fence watching them.

"So, how long was I out?" Sako asked with weary eyes.

"A couple sun steps." she said as she now saw the sun more to the west.

"Ah. So do you really.. Did you mean.-" he was interrupted

"Yes. Every, single, word. I love you, Sako." she said, as she nuzzled him and put her head over his withers as she did all this time, as he relaxed, resting again.


	6. Chapter 6: All's Fair in Love and War

Sako wondered around his paddock. Two weeks had passed since he had the fight, and he was gradually getting better. Every day Alek would hop onto his majestic stallions bare back and walk him around, making sure to not over-do it while he is healing. Sako was a gentlemanly stallion, and would go out to the paddock with Pidge every day. They grazed next to each other, and grew fonder and fonder of one another. Captain never had a chance with her, and he left them alone, for he had no use to bother them anymore.

One of the days he was out, Alek and Jackie were at the gate. They were talking and looking at the ground, when talking turned to shouting, and not an everyday fight shout, more of a whisper-y secret talk, but they seemed angry. A few moments later, she slapped him, grabbed Captain, put his shipping gear on and jumped into the trailer. Alek soon walked into the pasture and gave Pidge a big hug, a tear on his cheek. She comforted him and gave Sako a sympathetic, worried look.

"I wish I could just ride you out into the woods, and just stay there.. But you already had your work today..." he said with a slight sob.

Sako nickered and pushed the boy with his soft nose. He grabbed his mane, got on him and began leading out of the pasture. Pidge whinnied and Sako winked at her, then galloping into the woods. He ran fast and far, the boy holding deep in his mane, almost lying on it. He then made it to the break where there were meadows and plains, far as the eye could see. He continued to gallop when Alek then loosened his grip, leaning back on the strong horse, then letting go, raising his hands into the air happily. This was just what he needed. When at a small lake, he washed his face and arms, Sako getting a drink.

"Sako, Is that you?" Sako heard from a distance, he recognized it. It sounded like.. No, It couldn't be... Could it?

He turned, and to his surprise, it was. Spirit.

"Uhm.. Hello, Father." he said with a smile.

"I was looking all over for you! Where did you go? I know you didn't want to leave but-" he was cut off when he saw the boy. He pinned his ears and reared at him when Sako jumped in front of Alek, letting the powerful strike hit him in the shoulder.

"Sako! There is a boy behind you! Move!" he yelled as he reared again.

"No, Father, This is my boy... I live with people now." he said as he looked at the ground

Spirit had a confused, dazed, angry, upset, and bewildered look in his eyes, that was indescribable.

"Son, You are coming with me, right now." Spirit said with a firm tone.

"No, father. I am not."

"Yes, You are." he said with a more angered tone

"You don't understand, I have found care, companionship... Father.. I have found love." he said with a more pleading voice

Spirits eyes lightened a bit, but then turning back to the way they were.

"Son, You must come. Now." he said with a final word as he pushed him along. Sako whinnied and Alek grabbed his mane, and planted a kick on his side. They sprung forward and ran. Spirit followed closely, but they dodged through the trees and once at the ranch, Sako leapt over the fence with all of his might, falling on the other side. Alek jumped up and pat Sako, then running to the fence door to stand there. Pidge galloped over and looked at the dun stallion before her.

"oh, uh... Ahmm.. hello, Sir." she said with a quiet tone.

"Pidge... ahmmm... Pigeon, This is my father, Spirit. Father, This is my love, Pigeon." Sako said

He snorted "So you are the one who persuaded my son into this life of terror. Well fine. Throw your freedom away son, but you will never see me or your family ever again." He said as he dashed into the woods.

"Oh Sako... I..." she said with a sad tone

"Don't worry about it, hun. I wouldn't leave you for the world."

She nickered and nuzzled him happily as she looked out into the woods. Sako was grieved, for how could he not be? Though he was going to be alright, for Pidge was there, and that was all that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7: Something worth fighting for

Alek walked through the barn, looking at the horses. It had been a wok since they split, and he wasn't taking it too gingerly. The wall between me and pudge was half torn down, and this way could talk and discuss things going on.

"I feel bad for the boy. It seemed kind of harsh and abrupt" He said truthfully, meaning every word of what he said.

"yeah, and they were together for quite some time. I don't blame him,though i wish he would let us out." She said as she stomped her foot.

"oh yes. I have been missing that also." He said as Alek walked by. Sako pushed his nose out to brush the boys head, and nicker. He stopped, and pet both of their noses.

"hey you two," he said as he smiled, put on their halters and sent them out to the field.

They would have a daily routine from then on. Stay in at night, work in the morning, go out for three hours, come back, and sleep. It was a slow and boring life for those few weeks, and then it happened. A pretty girl with long red hair, freckles, and a tall lean body lead a beautiful palomino stallion out of the trailer.

"Hello! My name is Georgina, and I am looking for a place to board Rising Sun" She said in a happy tone.

On that day, Georgina and Alek became a couple and Sun was let out with me and Pidge.

"Hello ma'am, and.. other.. Horse.. Ahem, Who might you be?" The stallion asked.

"Hi. I'm Pigeon, and this is my best friend in all of the grassy fields, Sako."

Sako smiled happily, for he so dearly wished they could become more than friends. "Hello, It is nice meeting you." Sako also added on.

Little did they both know their lives could be changed by this horse, and they surely figured that out when they heard Alek talking to Georgie about breeding the horses. Sako was pretty sure Alek wasn't talking about him, but he was pretty sure Alek had mentioned Pidge.

**sorry about the shorter story, I just wanted to get something in here! What do you think will happen? Wll let you know soon! Stay tuned to hear more about Sako and Pigeon!**


	8. Chapter 8: compelled to misery

Sako snorted towards the horse when he heard the girl talking. He looked at Sun in an angry way.

"How, can this be, how could you."

"Well, you see I am a champion horse while you, a rusty old mustang. What did you expect to happen?"

He snorted and reared, Sun doing the same. He kicked out, ready to demolish this petty little horse with his _perfect_ pedigree. He then looked over to Pidge, she was in the corner of the pasture, looking out by the trees. He stopped when her heard her whimper and watched a teardrop hit the grass.

"Stop. Can't you see we're hurting her?" Sako said in exasperation.

He turned around and began to walk toward his friend. He made his way over to her and nuzzled away her tear.

"Please don't cry. I can't bear see you so torn apart."

She sniffed and smiled at him.

"I respect that. I am sorry to have caused you concern." She said.

He felt his eyes water and a tear fell as he nuzzled her.

"I, I love you, I always have. I can't bear the thought of you being loved by anyone else."

"I love you too, hun." She said with one last tear.

Sako grinned until he felt a sharp pain on his rump. Soon he felt a hot thick liquid ooze down his hocks. He looked at Pidge who was horrified.

"Sako!" she sobbed when she began whinnying and rearing to get Alek's attention.

Sako saw his vision fade and felt his knees buckle as he collapsed. His handsome buckskin paint coat now a deep, horrifying red and two large gashes on both sides Of his rump. He was passed out. When Pidge stopped in her panic and lied down next to her lover, she glanced at Sun who now stood by Sako's rump, his front hooves coated with red.

"You... You insignificant waste of hide! You will never be half the stallion Sako was. You are a disgrace!" Pidge yelled as she stood and pinned her ears, driving the horse away.

She sobbed and lied by Sako, lying her head on his neck. Alek was there tending to his wounds, for there was no where he could take him right now.

"I, love you Sako. You are everything to me. I will never let you go. You are my life. I love you, I love you... I love you..." She trailed off with sobs of pain and sorrow as she looked at her poor Sako, compelled to misery.

Sako stood in his stall. He had his head over the wall brushing against Pidge's. He had stitches in his rump and tons of healing time to get over and wasn't quite looking forward to it. Georgina walked up to Sako and placed a hand on his nose.

"I'm sorry boy. Had I known he would have done this.." She said with a sigh when she flashed a small apologetic grin, and walked away.

Sako went back to Pidge when Alek threw halter on her head, put boots on her hind legs, and lead her out. Sun followed and that's when it hit him. Breeding. Sako screeched and snorted, making small rears and whinnying loudly. He kicked the walls and winced in pain when the cuts burst. He had blood running down his rump when he burst into tears. He stopped and just cried and called for Pidgeon. When she returned, he sniffed her and she looked quite accomplished of herself. She looked at Sako and nuzzled him so intensely he got lost in her. She looked deep in his eyes and said,

"I didn't let that donkey lay a hoof on me.

Sako looked out the door when he saw Sun waddle in. His inner thighs cut and bloody. Sako returned a surprised gaze to Pidge.

"It had to be done." Se snickered and he nuzzled her once again. Letting tears fall as he brushed her forelock away from her face and got lost in those beautiful eyes. For how he trusly loved this mare.

**Sorry for slight gore in this one, just wanted to show what Sako is doing to keep Pidge his! Hey thanks for reading! Greatly appreciated and always love reviews, comments, anything. If wanted you could give me suggestions on future adventures for Sako. I hope you enjoyed, and chapter 9 will come soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Pleasant Duo

The stallion Rising Sun and the girl left quickly, which did not surprise anyone. Sako was not disappointed, and really neither was Pidge. They went out to the field after a slight workout, when they saw a small, two horse trailer pull up. A girl hopped out. Pidge quickly trotted over to the fence, Sako closely following, to look at the horse that came out. A mare was lead out and pat on her head. Shortly after, a gelding was next to her and he nuzzled her. They were happily lead into the barn and were set in the stalls across from Sako and Pidge's. The new horse's stalls also had the wall halfway knocked down, so they could socailize. Sako sighed in relief that these weren't newbies to steal Pidge.

"They seem nice," Pidge said with a smile.

"They do. I'm just glad it ain't another dang stallion!" Sako teased

Pigeon just laughed at that as they stood waiting for Alek to bring them in the stall, so they could greet the new horses

They were placed in their stalls when they soon had their heads out in the isle-way so they would talk to the new horses.

"Hello! I am Pigeon or Pidge, if you like, and this is Sako. Nice to meet you!" Pigeon said in her classic happy-go-lucky tone.

"Hello Pidge, Sako, I am Xander, and this is Deja." Xander said.

"Hello! Nice to meet you both!" Deja said while smiling, but her ice colored eyes were looking at the ground.

"Deja was born blind, and I have been her helper all my life. She's my best friend, and we've been together since birth." Xander said as he looked over at her. She nuzzled him, finding his nose by the sound of his voice.

"Wow. Your eyes are beautiful, Deja!" Pidge said, noticing the near-white blue color they were.

"Thank you! They don't have much color due to my inability to see." she said, able to look at Pidge. She had impeccable hearing!

Deja was a rare albino horse. Her nose was a slight pink, from her skin being that way. Her mane and tail were also white, and she looked like snow. She had eyes that were the lightest blue you could see on a horse. Her head was petit, and so was her entire body. Xander on the other hand was a muscular, large fellow, that was a rich bay color. He was a very deep brown and his mane was dark as Pidges. His legs at the hoof were dark black, that transitioned to brown slowly once it hit his knees. He had no white what-so-ever on him at all, and was nearly the opposite if Deja.

"So who is your owner? I thought I saw a girl.." Pidge started.

"Yes her name is Calypso. She goes by Cal all the time." Deja said with a nod.

The horses talked the day away and eventually Alek decided to turn Sako and Pidge out for the night as a treat for being so good.

"I really like them!" Pidge exclaimed.

"I must say, I do too," Sako agreed with a smile and a chuckle. He felt the two horses would be around for a while. In the morning, Sako woke and looked down. Pidge was peacefully curled up against his side, her head on his back. He lied his head back down on the grass around her body, savoring every moment he had, her curled up to him like this. Eventually they both woke and grazed until Alek brought them inside. Xander and Deja warmed them with friendly good mornings and hellos. Sako and Pidge thought this may be the start of a great friendship.

**So new characters Xander (preferably pronounced Zan-der) and Deja (preferably pronounced Dae-jah) Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading, and chapter 10 will be here soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: Anxiety Arises

**It has been a year since we last heard from the crew. Sako and Pidge became fast friends with Xander and Deja. There had been no problems with other horses or anything. That is all about to change. It all started on a cool, fall day. The four horses were out in the pasture, and...**

Sako yawned and stretched. The four horses slept in a circle that night, after chatting and blabbing about everything and nothing. Deja woke then, hearing him.

"Good morning," she said

"Mornin' Deja!" Sako said as he started to munch grass.

"Ahh Sako is it. I'm still working on your hoof pattern. Eventually I will be able to tell you and Xander apart" she said with a laugh. She could tell who they were by the way they walked or their voices, because she was blind.

Xander mumbled something, but the only thing she understood was _be quiet._

"Well someone's sleepy.." She talked back before standing to eat some grass. She shivered. The fall days were getting cold, and she expected this may be one of the last days they would be out all night.

Once everyone was awake and eating, Sako watched as Jason, a human at the barn, rode up on his cattle horse, Buck. Behind him was a horse that was struggling and trying to get away. The four horses were at the fence in a split second.

"What exactly is going on?" Deja asked, while listening to frantic hooves hitting the ground.

"A wild-e just rolled in" Xander said.

"Hey Alek! Grab your old wild one and bring em' in. Maybe he will comfort this one." Jason yelled.

"Got it." Alek said as he jogged over and grabbed Sako by the halter, hurrying enough to not grab his rope, and drug him inside. Soon enough Sako was in his stall And the frantic mare was put in her stall. Sako was shocked enough when she stood there staring at him.

"Mother? How, when.." Sako stuttered, very confused.

"We hadn't left yet. We were worried you died.." she said

"No, far from it. I am happy here." He said, he wanted to make that clear, because he knew with his mother here, Spirit would not be too far behind.

She was about to say something when the rest of the horses were led into their stalls.

"Pidge, Xander, Deja, this is my mother, Rain. Mother, this is Xander, Deja, and Pigeon." Sako explained.

"Nice to meet you ma'am" Pidge said with a smile.

"yes, hello!" Xander said with a smile also.

"it is an honor to meet one of my dear friends mother, Rain." Deja said, with her usual looking at the floor routine.

"Dear, I won't hurt you, you don't have to look away," Rain said with a smooth, comforting voice.

"Oh I know. I'm blind, and can't tell where you are until you talk," she said with a slight laugh as she was now seeming to look at her.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Rain apologized.

"No problem" she said with a smile.

That night they stayed in with rain and they all fell asleep. Due to Deja's blindness, she had amazing hearing, and she woke to hoof steps in the distance. She nudged Xander.

"Xander.. _Xander!"_ she whispered until he woke.

"what!"

"there's something out there.." She said, until the rest of them woke because there was a large, dun stallion with a long mane standing at the doorway. Sako looked over his door.

"Father. Mother is right there." he said, Rain, exhausted from fighting, was still asleep.

Spirit glared at Pidge, and she slumped back in her stall.

"Don't do that." Sako said, watching his glare to her.

Spirit snorted and trotted to Rain's stall, broke the lock, and they were about to leave. Rain nuzzled her son.

"good bye, my dear." She said

Spirit sighed and walked over to him.

"I do not approve of your decisions to live here, but now that I see you have at least more that one horse you are leaving the herd for, I do not think I could convince you back. We are leaving now that we know you are safe. We never stopped caring. I, I love you, son." Spirit said.

"I love you too dad. Thank you." Sako replied as he watched them gallop out through the night.

He let out a deep breath, he had figured Spirit would still drag him back. he didn't want to go back. He truly was happy here. When he looked at Pidge, still in the back of her stall, He walked back and nuzzled her.

"Don't worry about him," he comforted her and she relaxed a bit. They eventually all fell back asleep.

Morning came, and Alek had his heavy barn coat on. He was putting the heavy winter blankets on the horses and folding the fall sheets up. The barn doors were closed, and it was being heated by the bodies of the horses. Jason was fixing the broken stall door and mumbling about the wild horse being gone. Cal walked in shortly with mugs full of coffee. when she opened the door, Sako caught a glimpse of what was outside. _snow!_

_**So winter has come! We will have to see what new adventures the horses will have with snow on the ground! Thanks for reading! Reviews and comments are always appreciated and read! Enjoy! Chapter 11 will be out soon!**  
_


	11. Chapter 11: Snow Day, Snowed In

Sako yawned, his blanket warm on his body. This was going to be a cold, nasty winter, and he could tell. No one was awake, so he closed his eyes to drift back to sleep. Soon enough, the door slid open, and in came a very cold Alek. Cal came in behind him.

"Phew! It is cold!" Cal said.

"Really? I think its warm," Alek joked, giving her a chuckle.

Cal playfully elbowed him in his side and laughed while she started putting hay in the stalls.

"I think these horses deserve a nice warm mash this morning." Alek said with a grin.

"I agree." Cal said.

Alek grabbed four buckets, one bucket for each horse. Jason was away, so only four horses were in the barn. He filled each bucket with warm beet pulp, a tad of molasses, some grain, and other ingredients for a healthy, warm breakfast. When Sako received his mash, he downed it quickly. Even with the warm blanket, the weather was nearly unbearable. Cal and Alek sat under blankets with coffee and had a box of sandwiches. They wanted to stay in the barn until they had to leave, for the wind just cut through every layer. After eating, they decided to leave, and noticed that the wind was dying down and they might be able to get the horses out for a bit. Once everyone was in the pasture with their heaviest blankets, the two walked back to the house.

"I'm not sure if I really wanted out so badly to be out in this." Xander said as he shoved the thin layer of snow around.

"Hey, I think it feels good to just stretch my legs. Who knows how long it will be until we get out next." Pidge decided

"I agree with that" Deja said.

Once the snow started falling, it got harder, and harder, and harder. The wind blew, and faster than the snow hit the ground, the horses were inside again. It was getting dark, and shortly after dinner each horse was asleep. Morning came, and it seemed colder than before. Alek and Cal were already inside. This time they had an entire case of food. When they opened the door, Sako's eyes widened. The snow was halfway up the door. They were stuck inside.

"Well, I guess the loft doesn't seem like to bad a place to sleep now." Alek joked while he made morning mash.

"Not at all. I would not want to go through that mess!" Cal assured.

All seemed okay for now, but a few days later, they were falling short on food, and the snow just got higher. The barn was getting colder, and the horses didn't like that one bit.

**sorry shorter story, but I wanted to get a taste of winter here. Chapter 12 will come sooner than 11, this one took a while to get on. S until next chapter! Just keep on readin'! **


	12. Chapter 12: An Ailing Friend

**The horses have been in their barn for the past week. Alek and Cal have been working hard to care for them, and for themselves. Every day either of them trudge out in the waist deep snow to get essentials, and they are finally getting done for a while. Thankfully there is a loft with a fridge and stove so they can have lots of food stored. Now everything is getting settled, things will obviously start falling back out of place...**

*Cough, Cough, Snort, sigh..*

Pigeon lied in her stall. She hadn't had any sleep that night, because she was coughing and wheezing. Eventually she woke Sako to the sound of her wheezing.

"Pidge, Are you alright?" he asked her with a worried tone, as he reached his head over the half-door, brushing her head with his nose.

"yeah, I, I, I-I'm fine." she stuttered.

He was concerned, and he whinnied until Alek came down out of the loft.

"Sako! What's wrong at this hour?" Alek whined.

Sako shook his head up and down in Pidge's direction, and Alek walked over to her door.

"What's wrong girl?" he asked her as he walked into her stall.

She was wheezing with every breath and groaned as she lied flat out. Alek ran to the medicine room and grabbed a stethoscope. he listened in multiple places, then felt around. He eventually noticed a line running along her side. He walked to the computer and looked up her symptoms.

"Okay, wheezing, nasal discharge, line along side, large abdominal movement, flared nostrils..." Alek wrote symptom by symptom and ended up with one prospect.

"She has heaves!?" Cal exclaimed when Alek told her the news.

"Yeah, and it must be from being stuck in the barn so much. Dust might have collected in the hay, and well. I just don't understand how I could have been so blind!" Alek cried.

"Don't blame yourself, I didn't expect it either. Just, right now we have to think of Pidge okay?" Cal reassured.

"Right." he agreed

"Is it contageous?" Cal asked.

"No. I think i'm going to knock the wall in between Sako and Pidge so they can be together for now." Alek decided

"Okay" Cal agreed.

So now the two kids had more than enough work to do, which included getting rid of the current hay and using some of the fresher stored hay. As they did so, Sako lied with Pidge.

"You are going to be alright" Sako told her in a soothing, loving tone.

"I know, and i'm glad you are here to be with me." she said as she nuzzled him.

"I wouldn't leave my lover at a time like this, any time." Sako reassured her.

"I love you, So, much-" she said as she drifted to sleep.

"I love you too" He said to a sleepy Pidge.

Sako slipped away from her and looked over to Xander and Deja.

"How is the little darlin' doing?" Deja asked with concern in her tone.

"Alright. She's getting some sleep, and I will go back to her in a moment. I just wanted to give you both a little report." Sako replied.

"Thats good to hear" Xander said.

"Yeah, I was really worried at first, but she seems to be doing well." Sako said.

Eventually, after a intriguing conversation, Sako walked back and lied beside Pidge. His side was against hers, cradling her by him. He put his head under her nose and wrapped his neck around her slightly. Finally, he began to fall asleep to steady breathing and the slow wheezing of his lover. He so dearly wanted her to get better, but he wasn't sure how it was going to go. The next morning, He stood with Pidge. She wasn't eating her breakfast, and she was wheezing louder than before. She coughed occasionally and usually stood in the back of her stall. There was a more defined heave line now, and he was truly worried.

**SO! Pigeon has heaves, and it seems the case may be getting worse! Stay tuned to find out what happens to her and what else will happen with the crew! Until next time..._ ch 13 will be out soon!_**


	13. Chapter 13: 'Till Death Do Us Part

**Pigeon is ill with heaves, and her symptoms are getting severe. With everyone stuck in the barn due to snow, the kids are having to take things into their own hands. Things are doing okay so far, but how will they do in the future?**

Sako lied there. Pigeon was sleeping, and with so little sleep she got, he let her be. When Alek walked in to wake her, Sako would pin his ears and snort. She needed the sleep, and when she got it, she needed to take advantage of it. Sako was wrapped around her side, slowly nudging her soft, dark forelock away from her pretty little eyes. He rested her head on his, and held her in a warm embrace. When she woke, she was given warm mash with medicine in it. She only ate a bit, for the sickness toyed with her appetite.

"Pidge, you need to eat." he encouraged her, nudging the side of her face with his soft nose.

She sighed. "I know, I know. Im just, really not hungry." she confessed.

"I know hun. I know." he assured her as he pulled his nose away from her.

This went on for days. Eating little each day and worsening in symptoms. One night, Pidge had a strange dream.

_She walked along a field. The sun was setting as she looked along the horizon. She ran towards the sun, when Sako appeared. They ran together, the sweet, summer grass flowing beneath them. Then a strange horse came, and he attacked them. Sako fought the horse, getting cuts on his neck and side. She tried to help him but she could no longer breath. She felt the symptoms of heaves once again. She tried to help him and frantically attempted to reach him. He whinnied and winced, calling her name. The sound began to slur together, and her vision started to blur. The scene slowly.. ever so slowly...faded to white..._

"Pidge! Pidge!" Sako cried for her to wake up. She had been fidgeting and whimpering all night. Her wheezing was bad and she was trying to whinny.

"Sako!" she woke yelling, and when she saw him she wrapped her neck around him. "Sako don't you dare ever leave me. I know I wasn't sure if I truly wanted this before, but this illness is changing me. Sako I choose you as my mate." she said, as she held him in a hug.

"I love you Pigeon. I have wanted this since the day I saw your beautiful face, and I will never leave you. You are mine and I am yours, and 'till death do us part" he said as he hugged her back, putting her nose around her.

So they stayed in a loving embrace until the morning, where she ate a bit more and Sako stood there with her, his side brushing against hers. He never loved her more than he did right now. They were mates, finally. This is what Sako had wanted so badly for so long, and the time had finally come. Alek took Pidge out of her stall and walked her up and down the isle for a bit of exercise, as he had been doing with Xander and Deja. Though, Pidge started breathing heavy in the first five minutes, and began a rapid cough in a couple more. He decided it may not be such a good idea, so he put her back in the stall. She stood for a good 30 minutes and seemed to be a bit tired. Sako nudged her and decided to try to get a little shut eye himself, but before he fell asleep, he was shocked to the core. Before he knew it, Pidge fell to the ground, unconscious, on the bottom of the stall, in the middle of the winter. Ill.

**Comment and suggest, everything will be read. Thanks for reading, and until next chapter! ****_Chapter 14 will be out soon enough, I won't keep y'all waiting too long._**


	14. Chapter 14: Pending Remedy

Sako stood there, confused, dazed, unsure what to do now. He whinnied for Alek, who was already in the stall.

"hey! Hey easy boy! Easy, Easy!" Alek yelled at Sako.

Sako just kept whinnying and rearing. He felt so helpless. Before he knew it, Cal and Alek were in the stall trying to get him to stop freaking out. Soon after, he felt a tiny pain in his rump and things got a bit blurry and he fell asleep. When he woke up, he was alone. He did not know where Pidge was, and he was not going to stand around and wait. He rushed to the front of the stall.

"Where's Pigeon!" Sako yelled at Xander and Deja.

"She woke and they took her down to the shoeing shop to do some tests and find medications." Xander assured.

"Oh no, this is all my fault. Had I just stayed awake." Sako said. He went on with it for minutes, blaming himself.

"Okay, Sako. You need to relax, okay? Listen, I will tell you the story of a little filly named Deja, who spent two years of her life blaming herself for being alive. When I was a yearling, I was caught up in a barn fire that had my mother in it. There were small explosions and very bright lights. When every horse was getting out of the barn, they made me leave her. They didn't get her out in time, and I blamed myself for not staying with her. Then I developed Uveitis. This big guy here was in the fire too, and when I went blind, he helped me. It wasn't my fault, and this is not yours. You are blaming yourself for the hurt of a loved one. It's hard not to do when someone you love is in danger, but blaming yourself is digging yourself into a bigger hole." She said.

"I thought you were born blind" Sako said.

"Yeah. I say that because I still have trouble getting over it. Though now I know more that it really wasn't my fault, and it would have happened anyway." She reassured.

He nodded and thought about the point of her whole story. He contemplated the meaning when he noticed she was walking down the isle. He whinnied, nickeled, and paced excitedly when she got near their stall. When she walked in, she nuzzled him.

"I was so scared." Sako said, as his voice cracked a bit and a small whimper escaped his throat.

"I was too, but I'm here now. There's nothing to fear." She said with a smile as she nuzzled him.

Pidge ate more from that day on, and would have small check ups from Cal and Alek With the best of their ability. Then came the day where the roads cleared enough that they loaded Pidge into the trailer and drove off to the vet, finally able to get her some real help. In the trailer with her was Sako, ready to lend a side to lean on. When they got there, Sako had to stay in the trailer. He fought against it, but it was already decided. Pidge was walked in to the vet and multiple tests were taken.

"With moderate medication and the proper attention, your horse will be fine. Looks like the snow cleared in just the right time." The vet told Alek.

Alek let out a breath that he had been holding in since they day he found out Pigeon had heaves. He felt like all the stress had lifted. "Thats fantastic!" Alek said.

"We would like to keep her here for inspection for the next few days though, if that is alright." the vet decided.

"That should be fine, if you allow one thing..." Alek said.

Alek told the vet all about the way Sako was and how anxious he would be without her at home. He asked the vet if he could keep Sako here with Pidge, not only for her sake, but for Sako's too.

"That will be fine" the vet allowed.

"Thanks so much sir!" Alek thanked.

"It's no problem!" the vet said.

Sako was in the stall next to Pidge. She fell asleep quickly, and honestly, so did Sako. There had been so much stress lately, and knowing that Pidge was going to be okay meant the world to him. When he woke, she was still asleep. Once she was awake, they would talk until she had to go for a daily check up. When she returned, they would talk until they could talk no more, and fell asleep. This lasted for five days, when Pidge was approved to go home.

"I'm fine!" Pidge laughed as she walked into the barn.

"Hurray!" Xander and Deja said in sync.

"It truly is great news." Sako said with a smile.

They stood in their stalls, chatting like they always did. Pidge was getting better and everything was falling back into place. The next day, they were able to go outside, and in the field they got their first glimpse of something they missed so much. Spring.


	15. Ch 15: April Showers Bring May Flowers

"Catch me if you can!" Pidge yelled to Sako, who was chasing after her. It was a beautiful sunny day at Applewood Farms, and horses ran and played in the pastures.

"Oh I will!" he yelled back with a laugh. It was finally warm and sunny after a long, tragic, scary winter, and the horses couldn't be happier. Once tired out, they trotted over to their best friends. Xander and Deja.

"Sounds like you two were having fun!" Deja said with a chuckle. Xander agreed.

"Oh it feels so good to run again!" Pidge exclaimed in joy.

"Oh 'aint that the truth!" Xander said, and every horse laughed. Since it was so warm, they would take a big trail ride up the hill to a abandoned barn. There was an old pasture that wasn't used anymore, and it had a great view. It was an annual thing, so Alek and Cal loaded the horses into the big trailer and they set out. They parked in a big community parking lot and unloaded the horses. Each one had a blanket put on and Alek hopped on Sako, holding Pidge's rope. Cal did the same with Xander and Deja, riding Xander. They walked up an easy path, and once they got there, the two hopped off the horses.

"Here you go guys!" Alek said as he lead them into a large pasture with old wooden fences. When they all were loose, Alek closed the gate and Cal and him sat on a rock with a good view. The four horses galloped up a hill until they looked all across the land. They could see the horizon, and were excited to watch the sunset. When it began, they stopped grazing and lied down, side to side. They were all snuggled in against one another when it began. Light oranges and yellows melted into each other making a perfect harmony of warm colors. Then there were more red colors as the sun got lower, making the sky a huge rainbow. Once the sky was turquoise and blue, the horses rose. Alek and Cal put on their lead ropes and walked them to the trailer. They rode back and chatted about spring, and how excited they were for warm weather. Once they got back, The horses were put in their own paddock and they all went to the soft grass patch. They all lied down, and once Xander and Deja were asleep, Pidge walked over to Sako. She lied back down, cradling herself into him.

"It is so nice tonight" Pidge said to Sako, leaning into his side and tucking her nose under his.

"It really is" he said with a relaxed sigh as he nuzzled her.

The two fell asleep that way, elated and happy. Spring was coming, and they all couldn't wait. In the morning, the horses woke to a day the opposite as before. It was cloudy and overcast. A breeze swept over the land. Pidge snuggled closer to Sako for warmth as she slept. Once they all woke, it began to rain. They all stood and stretched happily as the feeling of cool rain felt good on their skin.

"I never throughout I'd say this.. But I missed rain!" Deja said with a laugh, as Alek and Cal led the four pals into the barn. They ate warm breakfast and prepared for a cozy, indoor day.

**finally wrote 15! Been very busy.. So spring is here and the four are doing well. Pigeon is better as you see (you didn't think I would kill her off.. Did you? ;) I didn't think so) anyway, thanks for reading, hopefully part 16 will be up sooner. Until next time!**

**-Winter**


	16. Chapter 16: The Start of Something New

Xander stretched and woke to a quiet barn. It was raining again, and he nearly fell back asleep. He finally stood to find Pidge standing in her stall awake.

"Oh! well good morning!" He said with a smile. "How long have you been up? Are you alright?"

She gave him a friendly smile. "I'm okay Xander, I think its just some after sickness. It's nothing like heaves though, I will tell you that. My stomach just hurts a bit. I pretty sure it's hunger" she said

"Okay, but don't hesitate to tell if you feel bad again" he assured her.

"I dont think Sako would let me" she whispered with a laugh.

Xander laughed back.

"I think I'm just 'gonna try to get some more sleep." she said as she nested herself against Sako.

"Alright Pigeon. See you in a little while" he said as he lied down himself.

When Pidge woke again, She could hear Xander and Deja talking about random things as they usually did. She looked over to find Sako's nose by her. He was still asleep. Once he opened his eyes, she said,

"Well good morning sleepy" and she nuzzled him.

"morning" he said as he pulled his head back, stretching his neck. He gently slid away from her and stood up. She got up too, noticing the same uncomfortable sensation.

"How're you feeling Pidge?" Xander asked.

"Eh, same I guess." Pidge replied.

"Fe-f- Feeling? Are you okay?" Sako asked as his attention went to her immediately.

"I'm Fine, Sako. Truly, I am. It's just some after-sick sickness," she assured him

He frowned "Why is it you that is always sick.. you were just sick.. this is ridiculous.." he said as he stomped his hoof. "I'd rather have me die than you."

"No, no no! Don't say that. Im not sick! It's just my body getting over it okay? Please, please don't every say that again," she said as she nuzzled him. She couldn't bear to think of losing him, ever.

He sighed. "Sure you're alright?" He asked.

"Positive" she said. Once she ate her breakfast she felt a bit better. She really wasn't positive what was wrong, but it surely wasn't heaves!

* * *

The next day, All of the horses were out in the field. Pigeon still had aches, but it got better when she ate. While she was grazing, she noticed Alek was walking over to the field.

"Maybe I will get ridden today!" Pigeon said excitedly. It had been a while since she had been ridden

"Just be careful if you still don't feel well" Sako reminded her.

"I will. Don't worry Sako! I'm fine," she said as she nuzzled him

"Okay Pidge, ready for a little workout?" Alek asked her as he attached the lead rope to her halter.

Pidge whinnied happily and nudged the boy with her head.

Alek laughed as he took her out of the pasture. He walked her in the stall, groomed her, and tacked her up. He lead her out, hopped onto his saddle, and rode her around in the ring at the walk. Eventually he did trotting and cantering, when he lead her to a fence. She cantered up gently and leapt over it. When she landed, her aches got a bit worse, but she did not show it. He lead her to a 2'6 fence, and she jumped it. When she landed, she slid to a stop and winced. Alek immediately dismounted and took off her tack.

"Cal!" he yelled. She was there in a split second. She took the tack and ran it back to the stable. Pidge was shaking a bit, teeth clenched, eyes shut.

"Easy girl, Easy. Everything will be alright," Alek was soothing her with his voice. Finally the pain partially subsided, and she relaxed enough to listen to Alek and hear Sako whinnying from the other pasture. Alek noticed her relaxing a bit and walked her into the barn. About an hour later, the vet arrived.

"Oh my god! I hope she's okay!" Deja had been saying for the past half an hour. Sako was flipping out, bucking, ramming into the fences.

"Sako! Calm yourself! The vet is here! She in the correct hands." Xander said.

"Calm down? Calm down?! How do you think I can calm down?!" he asked

"She's going to be fine Sako. Don't worry. See the vet is right there talking to Alek, and no one is upset." Xander said.

Sako rushed to the fence to see an elated Alek shaking the vets hand. Once the vet left, Alek walked over to the fence. Sako was pacing, eager to get inside. Xander and Deja went first and then Sako. Once they were all inside, Pigeon looked very happy.

"So I see you're alright!" Sako exclaimed.

"Im totally fine" she said with a smile."More than really"

"Oh that is so great Pidge!" Deja said with a smile.

They all stood together for a bit. Happy, just enjoying being to together, until Xander finally asked,

"So what did happen?"

She laughed a bit smiling.

"What?" Sako asked, laughing a bit himself.

"Well you guys..." she said

"Im pregnant."


	17. Chapter 17: Risky Business

Sako gasped in shock. All three horses were in awe.

"That's fantastic!" Deja exclaimed after a bit of silence. Xander did the same,

"Congrats" he said.

Sako stood there staring, smiling. Pidge walked over to him and nuzzled him. You're going to have to help me out daddy" she laughed

"I'm going to be a father" he said as he put his head over her withers. Still in shock, he started laughing. "I'm gonna' be a father!" he said with joy as he nuzzled her neck.

"Yes, and we are going to have a family," she said with a smile.

The four chatted cheerfully about the foal and were very excited for the newest member of the herd. Oh how it truly was growing! Eventually, Pigeon was taken from her stall. She would go to the vet to get an ultrasound and just be checked on.

"Good luck dearest!" Deja said to her friend.

"See you soon!" Xander said

"Love you!" Sako said as she walked out the door.

She was gone all night and when she came home, she looked somewhat sick to her stomach.

"How did it go?" Sako asked her.

"Well, I'm healthy." She said

"Thats good!" Deja said

"Yeah, and the foals are." she added

"That's also good! I don't- wait.. Did you say foals?" Sako questioned.

"Yes. Twins. That would be great if there wasn't a one in one thousand chance they will both survive." she sighed.

"Maybe ours will be that one! No need to lose hope." Sako comforted her.

"What? With my luck, the sickness I just had, and me jumping a course, I highly doubt it." She said as she walked to the corner of her stall and lied down. Sako looked over to Deja and Xander with concern.

"Let her alone. She needs time to be alone." Deja said quietly.

Sako understood and let her lie. She really did want to be alone, and he understood that. With all of the reasons she just said, he began doubting it too. He kept hope though, for himself, for Pidge, and for the foals. May they both survive.

**Twins! Wow! Pidge is very stressed, and she definitely has reasons! Sorry for the shorter story, but I hope you liked it! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18: The 12th Month

**So, Im skipping ahead, because I don't really know what to put in between (also I think i've kept you all waiting long enough :D) But i'm pretty sure you can guess what I am talking about. Another thing, I would like to say the colt that will be mentioned in the story is named and colored in suggestion and honor of writer happytobeareader. Thanks for your support of the story all!**

Deja and Xander stood in the field. It had been nearly a year since the news got out, and everyone was anxious for the foals to arrive.

"Wow, It surely has been a rough 11 months." Deja sighed.

"Oh yeah it has. I just hope they both survive. Not only for the foals sake, but Pidge's also." Xander said as he noticed Alek walking out to get them.

"Me too Xander, me too." she said as they walked back to the barn.

Sako looked over as Deja and Xander walked into the barn. Pidge was napping on the floor, her neck curled around her round belly.

"How is she doing this lovely day?" Deja asked.

"Pretty alright, just taking a nap. I think she's just very done with being pregnant." he chuckled.

At that she woke up and stood up. She stretched and smiled.

"Hey guys!" she said when she saw Xander and Deja.

"Hey there!" Xander smiled.

The four conversed happily about the foals until their lunch came. Each of them scarfed it down quickly and relaxed for a while. Once afternoon came, Sako, Deja, and Xander were going to be let out. They decided to bring Pidge too so she could walk around. They led her with a lead rope and eventually let her graze by the pasture. The three horses trotted over to talk with her.

"It feels so good to get outside! I miss it so much!" she exclaimed.

"Oh I believe it!" The three all said at once. They all laughed and whinnied and talked through the day. This became a normality, seeing how happy it made Pidge. Alek started letting her loose in the small round pen which was close to the pasture. he kept close eye as she stood with the rest.

"I am so ready to have these foals! Ugh!" Pidge said as she stomped her foot one day. She was getting tired of it.

On the first day of the 12th month, the horses were out in their usual spots, Pidge still in the round pen. She walked around until she felt a pain in her stomach. She winced, but it went away after time. She figured it was a foal kicking, until it happend again a while later. She whinnied in pain.

"The foals!" she yelled to the others. Each horse whinnied until Alek sprinted to the site. They rushed Pidge inside to her stall, putting Sako in a different one. She lied down on her side, letting her head fall into the sawdust.

'Hello, Hello? Yes, this is Alek Greenburg from Applewood farms... Yes my horse is giving birth, I need help immediately... Oh- Okay thank you... Thanks, Bye." Alek put down his phone.

"The vet will be here soon?" Cal questioned, already in the stall with Pidge.

"Five minutes" Alek said.

The vet came in the barn and went to her stall.

"She's going to have twins." Alek said as he stepped back.

"Alright, I will need you to take the first foal once it's out." the vet said.

"Okay" Alek said.

The vet waited until he noticed the first foal. He delivered it, which was easy. It was the second one he was worried about. Alek took the first foal away from the vet. it worked on standing up as Alek watched. He got the second foal out which was noticeably smaller.

"Throw me that towel." The vet said as he pointed at the warm, damp towel on the door. Alek handed it over and the vet covered the runt. The foal lie on the floor, not moving. Alek felt warm tears welling up in his eyes. Cal had a tear running down her face. The small filly was lying there until she slightly coughed and leaned up onto her belly. She stood on her wobbily legs and meandered over to her brother.

"She will be fine" The vet said as he stood. Alek handed him the money, and the vet left.

Alek looked at Cal and laughed. "They're both okay!" he said with excitement. The horses whinnied and the people jumped and danced. Cal grabbed Alek and kissed him- he blushed. They turned around and looked at Pigeon. She was licking her two foals, a colt and a filly. The colt was a brown and white pinto. He had a light tan mane, and his tail was light tan with black streaks. Sako thought the colts coat looked a lot like Rain's, his mother. The little filly was a black and white paint. Her belly was all white, and it seeped onto her sides. The rest of her was all black. Her main and tail coal black as well.

"So what should we name them?" Cal asked.

"Well, you can name the filly, and I'll name the colt." Alek suggested

"Okay" Cal said.

The two thought about names for the foals.

"So for the filly, how about Regalo, Ray for short. It means gift in spanish. I was thinking because it's a gift she's here with us." Cal said.

"I like it! How about Bear for the colt? Sako used to be wild, and Bears are pretty wild." Alek asked.

"Good one! So Ray and Bear!" Cal said with a smile.

The two smiled as they looked at the foals, thinking about the futures they would soon share with them.

* * *

It was a warm spring day. Summer was coming, and it was the first day the twins would get to go outside. Pidge and Sako went into the field as their foals followed.

"Wow!" Ray said as she ran in circles. Bear chased her as they played and laughed. It was going to be a good life, for a good family.


End file.
